someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
2005
The year of 2005, a year of both ups and down for all. Hurrican Katrina striking harshly, the rising oil prices, George W. Bush starting his second term, and so on and so forth. I was 16 at that time, just starting as a junior in high school. Classes were all but fun with heafty work overloading us by our teachers even on the first day. School days were long, boring, and the least bit of fun. That, however, is not the point. I prefer to remain anonymous through this story. During the year of 2005, I lost most innocence I once had. When I was younger, I was heavily sheltered from the land of thrills and chills by my parents. I never got to experience the joy of cellphones, computers, iPods, and anything else that could lead to the "horrors of the world" as my parents would tell me. My parents are very skeptical when it comes to anything that doesn't have to do with rainbows and unicorns. For the longest time, I never had a T.V. because they believed i'd stumble upon a mature channel. After begging and pleading with them for a long time, they got me one on my 16th birthday. The T.V. was a small box T.V. and, for a lack of better terms, flat out crap. Anytime I would want to watch T.V., it'd produce a static noise. The town I lived in at the time was Alpena, Arkansas. A very small town located in the middle of no where in Arkansas, yet it was still fairly peaceful. The channels on the T.V. mostly consisted of Nickelodeon shows and local channels that came from Little Rock, since it was closer. When I could watch it, I had the time of my life seeing the vibrant colors of Avatar to watching the quirky humor of Spongebob. My days off from school consisted of me planting myself in a chair, turning on the T.V., and enjoying my free time. I lived this way from early March to late September. I never heard of ghost stories, never been told about the infamous "Boogy Man", nor did I ever experience the wild rush of adrenaline from being scared. I didn't understand the concept of being scared, but I always felt like I was being watched. I was flipping through the channels one day and found the news channel. My parents clearly forgot to block it, which meant an inside source to the outside world for me. The news channel, KATV, was reporting a recent victim that went missing in Little Rock. I didn't pay to much mind to it, believing it to be someone just got lost. I continued on my journey through the static until I hit the usual Nickelodeon channel. For a while, I watched Spongebob until I had to use the bathroom. I left and returned to static. I got furious due to the T.V. fading out again. "Ugh, stupid T.V!" I yelled out. "Why are you yelling?" My mom came in after hearing me yell. "The stupid T.V. went to static and it won't change. Can you do something about it?" I asked, impatiently. "You'll just have to wait until your father gets home. Until them, why don't you read?" Mother replied. "You know I hate reading..." I responded. My mom rolled her eyes and walked out. I turned my attention back to the static and stared at it. At the time, I figured I could make my own show with my own thoughts. After staring, I had to rub my eyes due to the static imprinting in my eyes. Once I opened them again, they were at a completely different station then before. A simple black screen. I was confused completely. "Mom, the T.V. is still being weird!" I yelled out once again. She didn't come. "Mom! ...Ugh, probably outside." I said to myself. A voice emanate from the T.V. "I'm sorry to intrude on your buisness, but I have some buisness to speak to you. I've selected you, yes you kid, to be my interest of target. Have you felt like someone is watching you but never payed attention nor care? I'm pretty sure that's your case considering you didn't really talk about it to anyone." The voice spoke. The man behind the voice sounded around 30. I had chills from the voice. I didn't know what you say. "I'm curious as to know what you think of this, kid." The man spoke. "I don't really know who the hell you are, but I don't really care. I'd probably beat the crap outta you if you come near me." I said, wanting to sound intimidating. "Big man? Ok, we'll see if you hold up like the last in Little Rock. See you in a minute. Oh, don't bother calling for mom. She won't respond." The man spoke again. I felt immediate panic. I looked around for anything I could barricade myself with. The bedroom had one single entrance, the door to the living room. I threw my dresser against the door, with my little bed piled against it. I searched my room for anything I could use to defend myself and grabbed my pocket knife I 'borrowed' from my friend. He more of gave it to me since he got a new one. I rushed against the door and put my back against it. It felt like an hour until I finally heard footsteps bouncing from the kitchen, to the living room, and died off nearly into my room. The footsteps would get louder and louder until it was right infront of my door, but it was drowned out by my heartbeat that felt like it was pounding through my throat and into my ears. The door opened slightly, with what looked like a big hand reaching against the wall. He was trying to get a grip of something so he could push through my barricade. "No sense in hiding kid." The man said, sounding very muscular in person. I looked at my knife and knew what to do. I stabbed his hand straight through and cut it nearly in half. I dragged my knife away. "Ow! Fuck! You piece of shit, agh, i'm gonna kill you!" He yelled out in pain. I rammed the door shut and turned to my window. I ran over and broke by throwing my knife. I jumped out and ran through the straight land and into the forest. I ran, faster than a damn cheetah could, and ran to where the town of Alpena was. I ran for a solid twenty minutes and made it to town and ran for the police station. I ran inside as quickly as I could and shut the door. "Kid, you alright?" The man behind the counter asked. "No! Some brute just tried to kill me! I think he killed my mom!" I cried out. "Ok, calm down. You're safe now. Come with me and we can get you situated." The man told me. He led me into the back where they could ask me questions on what was happening. After a few days of investigating the home, they gathered evidence to make a valid case. They discovered the kidnapper, who was linked with the kidnapping in Little Rock. A week later, they found the man hiding out in a abandoned building close to the house I was living in. My mother, however, was not found. My father took this hard on himself and became depressed. The kidnapper and potential murderer was locked inside of prison after confessing to the attempted kidnapping. After 12 years of the case still on going, they found the remains of the women in Little Rock and my mother. Both died of asphyxiation. His sentence of 20 years, changed to life in prison without parole. I felt justice was served, but I couldn't forget the mental scars this had on me. I feel guilt over my mothers death to this day Sirmatt101 (talk) 03:50, March 27, 2017 (UTC). Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Television